cherry blossom
by devsky
Summary: Kaito & Meiko—"Peri Pohon Sakura, jangan menangis!" #FriendshipDaysFVI


**MEIKO & KAITO ©** Crypton Future Media.

**Rest of Vocaloids ©** Companies which related on it. This is a free fanmade, no commercial profit taken.

**Warning** cliché, kinda messy writing, plot rushed, diksi pergi ke laut. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**Submit to** meramaikan event Friendship Days C:

* * *

Musim dingin baru saja berakhir. Pucat salju yang membosankan hilang diganti hijau rumput. Dedaunan mulai menghias pohon-pohon botak. Tupai yang telah lama terlelap membuka mata dan perlahan mencicit.

Di sana, di bawah pohon sakura yang sibuk memercik merah muda pada dunia, seorang anak perempuan meringkuk sendirian.

* * *

**Cherry Blossom**

by devsky

* * *

Kaito adalah anak kecil yang teramat aktif. Kesukaannya adalah lari di hampir setiap penjuru panti. Koridor kamar, ruang tamu, dapur, semua pernah dia jadikan lintasan lari. Takkan berhenti jika belum ada barang yang pecah atau (minimal) satu penghuni panti yang berteriak risih kemudian memarahi.

Tapi Kaito memang anak bandel. Dia tak pernah ambil pusing. Semua omelan telak dia mentalkan. Mau mulut mereka sampai berbuih, nasihat mereka cuma dimasukkan kuping kanan, kemudian keluar melalui kuping kiri. Buktinya, pada hari-hari berikutnya dia tetap saja lari-lari. Hingga pada akhirnya semua orang lelah dan tak mau peduli.

Kaito juga suka sekali lari di bawah langit musim semi. Guguran sakura menjadi alasan. Katanya, rasanya menggelitik. Lari di tengah sepoi angin dan udara yang dipenuhi kelopak warna pink. Dia tak pernah berhenti tertawa.

Anak itu punya tempat main favorit. Sebuah taman kecil yang letaknya agak jauh di belakang panti. Taman itu terpencil dan jarang orang.

Tidak banyak orang yang tahu keberadaan tempat itu karena deretan pohon sakura mengapit di kanan dan kiri. Kaito sendiri menemukannya secara tak sengaja—waktu dia sedang mencari tempat sembunyi dari amukan kakak-kakak penghuni panti— dan sejak saat itu, dia sering menyelinap pergi lalu main seorang diri.

Hari ini pun begitu.

Dia berlari dengan riang menuju tempat persembunyiannya. Tangan kecil terentang dan tubuh dimiringkan. Wush, sekilas dia mirip pesawat terbang. Kemudian dia tertawa lepas.

Hari ini tak banyak kelopak sakura yang mengambang di udara. Wajar, waktu mekar sakura perlahan pergi dan sisa-sisa kelopaknya mulai habis digerus angin. Jejeran pohon sakura di taman itu berwajah muram, kehilangan cinta dan menjerit memanggil kembali sang masa; meminta perpanjangan waktu agar sekali lagi bisa pamer keindahan.

Pohon-pohon itu mulai memasuki masa kritis.

Kebetulan saja, hari itu, mata _cerulean_ Kaito menangkap sesosok tubuh mungil di antara pepohonan.

Mengikuti naluri alami, dia mendekat dan melihat seorang anak perempuan seumurannya duduk meringkuk.

Dua tangan mungil anak itu memeluk lutut erat-erat, seakan sedang berlindung dari terpaan hangat angin musim semi. Matanya besar dan berwarna cokelat menyala. Kaito melihat kelereng itu berkerlip lantaran air mata yang jatuh. Kulit anak itu putih seperti salju, kontras keadaan sekitar yang serba merah jambu. Pipinya sedikit tembam dihias semburat rona kemerahan. Beberapa guguran kelopak bunga musim semi jatuh di atas rambutnya yang pendek dan lurus dan diisi pigmen cokelat—gradasi warna yang setingkat lebih gelap dari bola matanya.

Kaito, yang saat itu masihlah polos, tak kuasa menahan matanya agar tak membulat pertanda antusias. Bibir kecil anak laki-laki itu terbuka untuk mengucap rangkaian kata.

"Peri Pohon Sakura, jangan menangis!"

Gadis kecil itu tersentak kemudian mengarahkan pandangan pada Kaito. Cokelat terang melebur di dalam kelamnya safir.

"Musim semi tahun depan semua pohon sakura di sini akan mekar lagi, jadi jangan menangis!"

* * *

Sakura sudah berhenti mekar tiga hari lalu, dan empat hari bergulir begitu saja semenjak pertemuan Kaito dengan 'Peri Pohon Sakura' tersebut. Sejak pertemuan di hari itu, Kaito tak pernah lagi melihat tanda-tanda kemunculannya. Anak itu berpikir, 'Peri' tersebut pastilah sudah kembali bersembunyi di dalam pohon. Terlelap menunggu musim semi berikutnya datang.

Kemarin, sepulang dari tempat itu, entah kenapa Kaito tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tetap tertutup dan tak mengumbar cerita di hadapan teman-temannya. Bagi seorang anak kecil, menceritakan hal hebat yang baru saja dialami pada anak lain adalah sebuah keharusan.

Dan bagi Kaito, melihat makhluk yang biasa muncul di beragam dongeng yang selalu Lily (gadis manis yang mendedikasikan diri hanya untuk mengurus panti asuhan bobrok itu) ceritakan tiap malam masuk kategori kejadian hebat.

_Aku melihat peri, aku melihat peri_, dia bersorak riang. Kelereng safir dipenuhi kerlip antusias.

Kaito bercerita pada setiap anak di sana, tapi tak ada satu pun menaruh atensi.

Gumi, yang paling cerdas di antara semua anak di sana, mengatakan bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya peri. Miku ikut menimpali dan bilang Kaito terlalu menganggap serius dongeng pengantar tidur dari Lily. Sedangkan Gakupo, dia tak membantu dan malah menggerutukan sesuatu tentang tumbuh serta menjadi dewasa.

"Kaito, umurmu sebentar lagi sepuluh tahun. Tidak seharusnya masih percaya peri dan segala keajaiban negeri dongeng," itu yang ia katakan.

Karena semua orang tidak peduli, akhirnya Kaito pun menutup mulut dan berlalu. Berada di tengah-tengah orang yang tak mau mendengar ceritamu bukanlah hal menyenangkan.

Jadi, pada hari selanjutnya, Kaito menyelinap pergi kala teman-temannya sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka. Kembali bermain di taman itu. Sendirian seperti biasa.

(Tapi hari itu, segalanya jelas tak seperti biasa.)

Samar-samar, telinganya mendengar bunyi langkah kaki. Tap tap tap, suaranya semakin dekat dan jelas.

Kaito menoleh dan tersentak. Dia mendapati Peri Pohon Sakura yang waktu itu melangkah mendekat. Jemarinya memainkan ujung dress merah yang ia kenakan. Rambutnya pendek sepundak dan wajahnya yang manis dihias rona mawar.

"... Boleh aku main denganmu?"

Kaito nyengir lebar. Peri itu datang untuk bermain bersama!

* * *

"Aku bukan Peri Pohon Sakura, tahu!" Anak perempuan itu berkata dengan ekspresi yang dibuat kesal.

Setelah kemarin puas bermain, kedua anak itu kembali ke taman itu esok harinya. Mereka duduk di bawah bayang rindang pohon. Tak ada kelopak merah jambu yang mengambang di udara. Hanya ada pepohonan, langit cerah, dan awan putih yang sesekali menutup kilauan matahari.

"Bukan?" Kaito bertanya dengan alis naik satu. Dari nada suaranya, dia tampak tak yakin.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Si anak perempuan membalas cepat. Sepasang pipi digembungkan dan tangan dilipat dengan begitu menggemaskan.

Dia kesal. Jengah, lebih tepatnya. Sejak pertama kali bertatap muka, anak laki-laki itu selalu saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan konyol. Peri Pohon Sakura, Peri Pohon Sakura. Terus begitu setiap bertemu.

Dia bukan peri!

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku ini peri?"

"Rambutmu,"—telunjuk Kaito menuding helaian warna cokelat yang tumbuh subur di kepala si anak perempuan—"waktu pertama kali bertemu penuh dengan kelopak sakura. Waktu itu kau juga duduk tepat di bawah pohon sakura. Jadi, kupikir kau adalah peri."

"Waktu itu sedang musim mekar sakura. Wajar, kan, kalau rambutku penuh guguran sakura."

"Makanya aku mengiramu peri."

Rengutan di wajah si gadis kecil makin terlihat jelas. "Tubuhku mungkin kecil, tapi masih cukup besar untuk bisa disebut peri."

Ah! Kaito tak kuasa membulatkan mulut. Dia lupa para peri ukurannya selalu kecil. Lily sering bilang bahwa seorang peri yang paling besar tingginya menyamai ibu jari orang dewasa. Bagaimana Kaito bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu?

"Aku juga tidak punya sayap. Peri, 'kan, bersayap."

Kaito mengerjap, sadar telah salah mengira anak perempuan di hadapannya sebagai seorang peri. Saat itu juga, julukan Peri Pohon Sakura gugur bak potongan mosaik.

"Jadi, kau bukan peri?" Kaito bertanya. Memastikan.

"Bukan."

"Kau siapa?"

Anak perempuan itu menaikkan alis. Bibirnya membentuk senyum konspirasi. "Namaku Meiko. Kamu siapa?"

"Kaito."

"Kaito?" Meiko memiringkan kepala, menatap anak laki-laki di hadapannya heran. "Kaito siapa?"

"Yaa ... hanya Kaito." Anak itu diam sejenak. "Namamu juga hanya Meiko, kan?"

Meiko tertawa pendek. "Namaku bukan cuma Meiko, tahu."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Kau tidak boleh tahu." Meiko memasang pose misterius. Ini jelas memancing rasa penasaran Kaito.

"Kenapa?"

"Papa bilang, aku tidak boleh memberitahu nama lengkapku ke sembarang orang, apalagi pada orang asing sepertimu."

"Tapi aku, kan, bukan orang asing." Kaito bersikeras. "Kita sudah pernah main bersama."

Meiko kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih panjang. Kaito mengerjap menyadari tawa Meiko mirip dengan suara lonceng. "Tapi kita, kan, baru saja kenal," jawab Meiko kemudian.

Kaito merengut. Menyebalkan saat kau tidak bisa mengetahui sesuatu hal yang membuatmu penasaran. "Hanya masalah nama, kenapa kau bersikeras tidak mau memberitahuku?"

Meiko membetulkan posisi duduk dan sedikit mencondongkan badan ke arah Kaito, seolah akan membagi sebuah rahasia pada anak berambut biru tersebut. Kaito menaikkan alis, tanda ia memberi perhatian pada Meiko.

"Bahaya," anak perempuan itu berbisik, "nanti aku bisa diculik orang jahat!"

Kaito mengeryitkan kening. Diculik? _Itu terlalu berlebihan_, pikirnya. Kaito selalu memberitahu namanya pada semua orang yang bertanya (ibu penjual buah di pasar, paman pengantar surat, bahkan pada kakak penjaga toko manisan di pinggir jalan) tapi tidak pernah ada satu kejadian buruk pun yang menimpanya sampai detik ini.

"Kau berlebihan, Meiko. Aku selalu memberitahu namaku ke semua orang yang baru kutemui. Lihat? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Beda, tahu." Meiko membalas cepat.

"Apanya yang beda?"

"Kita ini beda!"

"Hee?" Alis mata Kaito kini saling bertautan, tanda tidak mengerti.

Meiko sepertinya mengerti jika lawan bicaranya tidak menangkap maksudnya karena dia segera berkata, "Namamu, 'kan, pendek."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

"Orang jahat cuma mau menculik anak-anak yang punya nama panjang sepertiku!" Meiko menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Masa?"

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk mantap. Sepasang mata cokelat bersinar. Ekspresi Meiko tampak serius. Kaito bisa melihat jutaan bintang berpendar di dalam sana. "Temanku pernah hampir diculik orang jahat. Dan asal kautahu saja, nama temanku itu panjaaang sekali!"

"Oh, begitu!" Pantas saja selama ini tidak pernah ada yang ingin menculik Kaito. Rupanya karena namanya terlalu pendek!

"Sekarang kau mengerti, kan, Kaito?"

"Uhn!"

Dimulai dari sana, Kaito dan Meiko tiba-tiba saja menjadi teman yang selalu bermain di taman terpencil itu.

* * *

Mereka selalu datang kembali ke taman itu.

Seperti ada sebuah kesepakatan di antara keduanya, mereka selalu datang di waktu yang sama seperti pertama bertemu. Jika ada salah satu yang terlambat, yang lebih dahulu datang punya kewajiban menunggu.

Entah sejak kapan, saling tunggu dan bertemu di tempat itu telah menjadi satu agenda tersendiri untuk kedua anak itu.

* * *

Tidak selamanya waktu mereka habiskan untuk bermain.

Ada kalanya matahari bersinar terlalu terik hingga Kaito dan Meiko tidak merasa bersemangat untuk memainkan permainan apa pun. Jika sudah seperti ini, maka biasanya kedua anak itu akan membaringkan diri di bawah rindang pohon dan menikmati semilir angin.

Saat wajah mereka telah sejajar dengan cakrawala, Kaito akan menunjuk satu persatu awan yang melintas di langit. Menyuruh Meiko membayangkan gumpalan kapas tanpa bentuk itu berubah jadi unicorn atau gulali raksasa. Mereka tertawa geli dan tertidur setelah lelah. Angin musim panas menjadi selimut mereka.

Kaito dan Meiko akan bangun ketika senja menjelang dan berjanji akan bertemu lagi keesokan hari.

* * *

Mereka menjadi semakin dekat.

Berkali-kali pertemuan dan berjam-jam waktu yang dihabiskan membuat kedua anak itu semakin akrab. Kalian boleh menyebut ikatan pertemanan mereka telah naik ke sebuah hubungan bernama persahabatan. Persahabatan yang manis karena keduanya selalu berbagi canda dan tawa.

Bagi Kaito, Meiko adalah anak yang menyenangkan. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya di panti yang suka meledeknya.

Meiko juga senang meledek Kaito, hanya saja semua ledekan Meiko selalu berakhir dengan gelak tawa. Baik dari Kaito maupun Meiko sendiri. Ledekan yang dilayangkan teman-teman di panti juga berakhir gelak tawa. Hanya saja yang tertawa cuma mereka. Kaito biasanya akan merengut kesal bahkan menangis.

Karena itulah dia menganggap saat-saat bermain dengan Meiko adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Juga berharga.

Dia selalu merasakan desiran rasa nyaman menjalari setiap jengkal tubuh ketika Meiko berada di sisinya. Nyaman seperti ketika ia sedang berlindung di bawah teduh pohon dari sengatan terik cuaca.

* * *

Meiko tahu banyak hal yang tidak Kaito ketahui.

Dia tahu bagaimana cara mengeja apel dan bola. Dia tahu pohon diawali dengan huruf P dan lebah diawali oleh huruf L. Dia tahu satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua. Dia tahu akan mendapat warna oranye bila menyampurkan cat warna kuning ke dalam merah.

Kaito memuji Meiko anak yang cerdas. Meiko menjawab dia belajar itu semua dari sekolah.

Kaito tidak tahu apa itu sekolah. Karenanya, begitu ia kembali ke panti ia bertanya pada Gumi tentang sekolah.

Gumi menjawab tak acuh, "Sekolah adalah tempat di mana Kaito tidak akan menemukan peri dan segala atribut dunia khayalan. Semua yang ada di sana adalah tentang ilmu dan sains."

* * *

Hari itu Kaito dan Meiko berbaring di bawah pohon, menikmati semilir angin.  
Jemari mereka tak sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk langit seperti biasa. Salahkan langit yang begitu bersih. Hanya biru dan polos tanpa sapuan awan.

Kaito mendengarkan Meiko berceloteh tentang banyak hal. Sekolahnya, teman-temannya, bunga-bunga mawar yang tumbuh di belakang rumahnya. Kaito tertawa saat Meiko bercerita tentang kakak kelasnya yang suka sekali makan tuna.

Ketika Meiko kehabisan hal untuk ia ceritakan, tiba-tiba saja Kaito bertanya mengapa Meiko duduk sendiri di bawah pohon sakura dan menangis waktu mereka bertemu dulu. Meiko tersenyum dan menjawab saat itu ia rindu pada mama.

"Memangnya Mama Meiko pergi ke mana?"

"Ke surga."

* * *

Ada yang berbeda di panti malam itu.

Semua orang tampak gelisah. Anak-anak yang umurnya sedikit lebih tua dari yang lain tampak berbisik-bisik. Ada cemas dan putus asa yang tergores jelas di muka Lily dan pengurus panti lain.

Kaito mengeryit. Terlalu sering main di luar membuatnya tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia berbisik pada Rinto dan bertanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Rinto menatapnya agak lama. Wajahnya setengah kesal, setengahnya lagi dengan heran.

"Kau ini kemana saja? Tadi ada orang kaya datang ke sini dan bilang akan merobohkan tempat kita."

* * *

Lily sedikit cemas.

Belakangan ini ia jarang sekali melihat Kaito. Anak itu hanya terlihat berada di panti hingga nyaris tengah hari. Tapi begitu tangan pendek jarum jam telah berhasil menggapai angka duabelas dalam putaran yang tak henti-henti, presensi Kaito menghilang begitu saja dan baru akan kembali saat senja menjelang.

Mizki, pengurus lain panti, menyuruh Lily untuk tetap tenang. Adalah hal biasa bagi anak delapan tahun untuk pergi bermain ke dunianya sendiri, begitu katanya.

"Selama dia pulang tepat waktu, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Tapi cemas tetap saja menghampiri si pirang. Apalagi hari ini Kaito kembali hilang entah ke mana. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa?

Di tengah kebingungan, Gakupo menghampiri Lily dan mengatakan sesuatu. "Kaito ada di taman kecil di ujung jalan. Bermain bersama peri."

* * *

Tadinya hari itu berjalan seperti waktu-waktu yang lalu.

Matahari bersinar terang. Langit biru luas membentang. Awan putih bergerak tenang. Kaito dan Meiko berbaring di bawah bayang pohon rindang. Suasana diisi tawa dan celoteh riang.

Benar-benar hari yang tenang.

Tapi bunyi tap tap tap langkah kaki yang mendekat menghancurkan semua ketenangan hingga jadi kepingan.

.

.

.

Lily memandang anak perempuan di samping Kaito. Bola-bola safir terbelalak. Ekspresi heran, kaget, serta tak percaya langsung bercampur jadi satu.

Rambut dan kelereng warna cokelat serta kulit seputih salju musim dingin itu adalah visualisasi terindah yang pernah masuk dan memenuhi visi Lily. Sayang, visualisasi unik itu tak lagi asing. Lily pernah melihatnya, di suatu tempat. Dan ingatan Lily masih mengingat jelas siapa lagi orang yang memiliki visualisasi seperti itu.

Kaito, meski bingung setengah mati mencari penjelasan tentang bagaimana Lily bisa sampai di tempat ini, tersenyum lebar.

"Lily, ini Meiko, temanku." Kaito tersenyum dengan matanya. "Kami selalu main di sini."

Alis Lily naik satu. Ah, apa anak perempuan ini yang tadi dibilang peri oleh Gakupo?

Meiko membungkukan badan dan tersenyum. Sikapnya santun dan ramah. "Halo, apa kabar?"

* * *

Ada yang salah dengan Lily, Kaito berpikir demikian.

Jika tidak, mana mungkin dia tiba-tiba saja menyuruh Kaito pulang dengan satu alasan klise; yang lainnya sedang membetulkan pagar, kau juga harus bantu, Kaito (padahal Kaito yakin tadi pagi pagar kayu di depan panti masih baik-baik saja). Jika tidak, mana mungkin sekarang dia berjalan dengan langkah begitu cepat. Jika tidak, mana mungkin dia menarik pergelangan tangan Kaito begitu kencang—sangat kencang hingga Kaito harus meringis menahan sakit. Dia berani bersumpah tangannya akan langsung memerah begitu Lily melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Di sela deru napas yang saling kejar-kejaran, Kaito terus bertanya, apa yang terjadi.

"Lily, Lily, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyuruhku pulang? Lily, kenapa kau diam? Lily, Lily—"

Dan ketika panti tinggal lima meter lagi jaraknya, Lily tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah. Kaito mengira, setelah ini Lily akan minta maaf dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi Lily malah bilang.

Lily bilang—

"Jangan pernah lagi bermain dengan Meiko."

* * *

Lily benar-benar berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat!

Tiba-tiba saja Lily menjadi jauh lebih protektif pada Kaito. Dia selalu mengamati setiap gerakan Kaito di mana pun. Saat sedang makan, menaiki ataupun menuruni tangga, bahkan ketika Kaito sedang duduk di tangga teras. Lily tak pernah melepaskan Kaito barang sedetik, seolah jika ia mengalihkan pandangan maka anak itu akan langsung lari secepat ia bisa.

Yah, faktanya Kaito memang pernah melakukan itu sih.

Dua hari lalu, ketika Lily tak sengaja lengah, Kaito langsung beringsut secepat mungkin dari panti untuk segera pergi ke taman itu. Kala itu, waktu sudah berlalu tiga hari semenjak pertemuan Lily dengan Meiko. Tiga hari pula ia tidak datang ke sana. Meiko pasti marah sekali padanya. Jadi, karena itulah anak itu menggerakan kaki-kaki kecilnya untuk berlari.

Sialnya, seseorang berteriak (Kaito mengenalinya sebagai suara Gumi) memanggil Lily. "Lily, Lily! Kaito mau kabur lagi, Kaito mau kabur lagi!"

Dan hancurlah sudah kesempatan untuk lari.

Lily menatap Kaito penuh kesal. Kaito bahkan bersumpah tidak pernah melihat Lily sekesal itu sebelumnya.

Hari itu, Kaito tidak dapat jatah makan malam.

Kaito memeluk lutut, saat kepalanya kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Menyebalkan, ia selalu berpikir begitu.

Mata Kaito menatap anak-anak yang berlarian di halaman depan, sedangkan wajahnya tertekuk. Merengut.

Musim panas sudah pergi lagi. Sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur. Warna-warna dunia berubah jadi cokelat tua. Karena sekarang sudah senja, jejulur oranye pun ikut memeriahkan suasana.

Anak-anak panti bermain di halaman depan. Rinto dan Len melompat ke atas tumpukan daun kering yang sudah dikumpulkan susah payah oleh Mizki sejak siang. Tawa keduanya melengking. Gakupo naik ke atas pohon, memetik apel. Tapi segera turun saat Miku bilang ia akan ikut memanjat.

Suasana begitu damai dan ceria. Menyenangkan? Tidak juga. Kalau bersama Meiko, pasti berkali lipat lebih menyenangkan.

* * *

Hari itu akan sama seperti hari-hari lain yang jatuh di musim gugur, kalau saja saat itu suasana tenang tidak diusik ricuh.

Kaito yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidur—tempat tidur berukuran sedang dengan kasur yang sebenarnya tak terlalu empuk, namun meski begitu ia harus rela berbagi dengan Len tiap malam— langsung melompat dan turun ke bawah begitu mendengar suara kisruh.

Seseorang bicara dengan suara berat yang kasar. Satu orang lagi nyaris berteriak karena kehilangan kesabaran. Kaito bisa mendengar ada anak yang menangis. Ketakutan.

Kaito berlari. Rasa penasaran mendorong kaki-kakinya bergerak lebih gesit. Dia ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan ketika ia telah sampai, pemandangan yang menyambutnya adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah disangka.

Seorang pria berdiri di teras. Garis wajah tegas menekuk, membentuk ekspresi yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Baju yang ia kenakan bagus dan rapi, seperti orang sukses yang kerap muncul di acara tv. Kulitnya putih bersih. Badannya tegap dan dadanya terlihat bidang. Iris matanya cokelat, begitu pula rambut yang tumbuh di kepalanya. Kaito tergugu. Sosok itu mengingatkannya pada Meiko.

Lily berdiri di hadapan pria itu. Tangan putih yang terkepal erat adalah pertanda kebencian yang menyeruak. Api emosi dalam tubuh Lily berkobar seperti jilatan api yang membakar hutan saat kemarau berkepanjangan.

Kaito mengalihkan mata, menatap teman-temannya yang berlindung di belakang punggung Mizki. Miku memegangi lengan Oliver yang menangis. Berharap anak yang umurnya paling muda di antara semuanya itu bisa sedikit tenang. Gakupo dan Rinto, sebagai anak lelaki yang umurnya sedikit lebih tua, berdiri di samping Mizki. Ikut melindungi yang lain. Di bola mata mereka terpancar ketakutan, tapi kesadaran akan tanggung jawab membuat keduanya tetap berdiri kokoh bak jagoan. Peduli amat mau lawannya orang dewasa atau siapapun. Tugas mereka adalah melindungi adik-adiknya!

Kaito berlari menghampiri Lily dan menggenggam _dress_ musim gugur yang gadis itu kenakan. Menghiraukan Mizki yang menyuruhnya agar tetap berada di belakang. Ya, ya. Kaito tidak peduli. Dia sudah kepalang bingung.

Apa pula yang terjadi di sini? Siapa pria menakutkan ini? Kenapa atmosfer jadi berat begini?

Pria asing itu memasukkan satu tangannya ke saku celana. Dagunya diangkat. Meremehkan.

_Apa yang diinginkan pria itu_, Kaito bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam, pria itu pun memutuskan untuk menghempas sunyi jadi ceceran serpih.

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya," dia berkata dengan nada yang terdengar begitu angkuh, "kalian harus segera pergi dari tempat ini."

Kalimat yang mengejutkan, tentu saja. Terutama untuk Kaito yang baru pertama berada di situasi seperti ini. Dan ketika anak itu sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa mereka harus pergi, pria itu pun mengatakan sesuatu tentang status tanah yang milik perusahaannya. Dia juga bicara tentang proyek besar dengan nilai ratusan juta yen. Pembangunan sebuah apartemen mewah.

Kaito tidak paham seluruh kata-kata pria itu, tapi tentu saja dia cukup pintar untuk menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Orang itu akan merubuhkan panti mereka.

Lily berteriak. Menolak dengan tegas. Pria itu menghardik. Kasar.

Kaito mencengkeram ujung _dress_ Lily lebih kencang. _Hentikan_, dia memohon. _Jangan bertengkar. Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan!_

Dan kala suasana nyaris mencipta perang, saat itulah seorang gadis kecil berlari dari dalam sedan mewah yang terparkir tepat di depan panti.

"Ayah, ayah!" Anak perempuan itu memanggil dengan suara melengking.

Dia gadis kecil yang manis. Matanya cokelat terang dan besar. Rambutnya pendek sebahu. Kulitnya putih seperti salju.

Saat itu pula, Kaito lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Anak perempuan itu.

Anak perempuan itu.

Anak perempuan itu adalah Meiko.

* * *

Malam itu, setelah semua yang terjadi, Kaito tidak bisa tidur. Benaknya merangkai beragam pikiran.

Semua sudah jelas sekarang. Mengapa Lily perangainya berubah. Mengapa Lily berikeras melarang Kaito bermain dengan Meiko. Ini semua karena ayah Meiko adalah orang jahat. Orang jahat yang ingin mengusir mereka dari panti ini.

Meiko adalah anak orang jahat.

Tapi Meiko sama sekali tidak jahat, Kaito tetap bersikukuh. Kalau dia jahat, pastilah Meiko tak mau bermain bersama Kaito.

... Iya, 'kan?

_Ya, ya. Meiko tidak jahat! Yang jahat cuma ayahnya_. Kaito mencengkeram ujung selimut. Alisnya tertekuk sementara pancaran matanya memperlihatkan keyakinan.

Anak itu telah membuat keputusan.

Besok, Kaito akan menyelinap dan pergi ke taman itu menemui Meiko. Mereka akan bermain dan Kaito akan memberitahu pada Meiko bahwa ayahnya akan mengusirnya (juga teman-temannya) dari panti yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya tempat bernaung.

Semoga (jika Kaito melakukan itu) Meiko akan memohon pada ayahnya untuk mengurungkan niat dan segalanya akan kembali normal.

Kaito benar-benar berharap.

* * *

Segalanya berjalan di luar perhitungan.

Lily mengunci Kaito di kamar keesokannya. Membuat semua perasaan terkurung yang Kaito tahan beberapa minggu belakangan ini membanjirinya. Anak itu berlari ke arah pintu, memutar kenop, menarik dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Dia memukuli pintu dengan kedua kepalan tangan. Berteriak seperti orang kerasukan hingga kerongkongannya terasa panas dan sakit, menyuruh orang-orang yang ada diluar membukakan pintu.

"Tenanglah di dalam sana, Anak Bodoh!" Seseorang menendang pintu dari luar. Kaito mengenalinya sebagai suara Luki. Sepertinya anak itu kebetulan melintasi koridor dan terganggu dengan teriakan Kaito.

"Luki! Tolong aku! Tolong bukakan pintunya!" Kaito berteriak.

Luki memutar bola mata. Permintaan Kaito terdengar begitu konyol di telinganya. "Jangan bodoh," katanya. "Tak ada yang akan membukakan pintu untukmu, Kai. Tidak tanpa ijin Lily."

Oh, diamlah. Kaito tahu itu. Di sini, Lily-lah yang pegang kendali. Seluruh kunci ruangan ada padanya. Kaito paham. Tak ada yang akan mengeluarkannya dari tempat ini kecuali Lily sendiri. Tapi Kaito sudah kepalang frustasi. Dia telah memohon kepada siapa pun sepanjang hari ini.

"Kumohon, Luki. Aku harus pergi menemui seseorang." Aku harus menemui Meiko. "Bukakan pintunya!"

"Ya, ya. Terserah." Luki mengibaskan sebelah tangannya ringan. Berlalu begitu saja dari sana. "Selamat berjuang."

"Luki, mau ke mana?!" Kaito memekik saat mendengar bunyi langkah kaki menjauh dari pintu. Dia memukul pintu kayu itu lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Putus asa. "Oi, Luki, buka pintunya! Tolong aku! Luki!"

Kaito tak mendengar jawaban.

Tak ada siapa pun di depan pintu.

"Tolong buka…."

* * *

"Kau keterlaluan."

Frasa itu meluncur dari bibir Mizki. Cepat, dingin, dan tajam. Namun belum cukup tajam untuk memancing reaksi Lily. Gadis pirang itu masih bergeming, tetap fokus memotong wortel untuk makan malam nanti.

_Benar-benar awal yang bagus_, pikir Mizki. "Dengar, Lily, kau tidak bisa memberi Kaito hukuman begitu saja hanya karena dia berteman dengan seseorang—siapapun dia. Maksudku, demi Tuhan, dia masih delapan tahun. Sudah menjadi naluri baginya untuk bermain dengan teman sebaya."

"Aku tahu." Hanya itu. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Kalau begitu, ambil kunci dan keluarkan Kaito. Kau tidak bisa seharian menguncinya di kamar."

"Aku tahu." Tanggapan yang sama.

Mizki mendengus. Semua konversasi ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Baiklah. Lupakan." Mizki melempar kedua tangan ke udara. Napas dibuang. Menyerah, dia menyerah. "Omong-omong, anak itu belum makan siang. Kau tak perlu repot mengantarkan makanan ke kamar—biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

Lily bergeming ketika Mizki mengambil beberapa mangkuk, mengisinya dengan nasi dan beberapa makanan, kemudian pergi sambil membawa itu semua dengan sebuah nampan. Dia bisa mendengar gemerincing kunci kamar dari dalam saku celana Mizki setiap kali gadis itu mengambil langkah. Semakin lama bunyinya makin samar, lalu menghilang sama sekali saat Mizki berbelok di koridor.

Lily meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya.

* * *

"Kai, ini aku Mizki," katanya begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Kaito. Kamar anak itu letaknya di lantai tua. Ruang ketiga di sebelah kiri, yang pintunya terbuat dari kayu dan dicat cokelat gelap.

Len berdiri di samping Mizki. Tangan membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Aku membawakan makan siang untukmu. Aku tahu kau belum makan."

Tak ada jawaban. Mizki melirik pada Len, pandangannya bertanya-tanya. Yang dilirik berkedip beberapa kali. "Eng, mungkin dia sedang tidur?"

_Masuk akal_, pikir Mizki. Dia mendengar Kaito berteriak dan memukul pintu sepanjang hari. Mungkin anak itu kelelahan dan tertidur.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku masuk ya, Kai." Mizki tak menunggu jawaban. Dia merogoh kunci dari saku celana dan membuka pintu.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, Mizki tak mendapati sosok Kaito. Hanya ada ruangan yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Jendela yang memisah kamar dengan balkon kecil, tempat biasanya pot-pot bunga ditaruh, terbuka lebar. Ada selimut yang terikat di balkon. Panjangnya tak sampai dua meter, tapi ujungnya diikat mati dan dijalin dengan selimut lain. Sambung-menyambung hingga membentuk seutas tali yang cukup panjang.

Baiklah, ini bencana. Kaito melarikan diri!

* * *

Kaito bersin satu kali saat angin penghujung musim gugur menerpa wajahnya.

Suhu hari ini semakin terjun bebas. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun salju. Di saat begini, lebih nyaman duduk di depan perapian bersama saudara-saudara di panti. Tapi Kaito tak memutar langkah. Merapatkan mantel biru kesukaannya, anak laki-laki itu terus berjalan menuju taman terpencil tempat ia biasa bermain.

Dingin atau tidak, dia akan menunggu Meiko di tempat itu.

* * *

"Kita harus menelpon polisi!" Mizki berkata panik. Uap putih keluar bersama dengan napasnya yang menderu. Mantel yang ia kenakan kotor oleh butir salju yang turun sejak beberapa jam lalu. Pipi dan hidungnya memerah, sementara ujung-ujung jari di balik sarung tangan rajutnya terasa kaku. "Aku sudah cari anak itu di mana pun, tapi tidak ketemu. Dan lagi, ini sudah malam."

"Sudah cari di kolam dekat rumah Nyonya Prima?" Rinto bertanya.

"Sudah."

"Di rumah Paman Tukang Pos?"

"Tak ada."

"Di taman belakang," kali ini Lily yang tanya. "Kau sudah cari di taman belakang?"

"Sudah. Tak ketemu—maksudku, entahlah." Mizki menggoyangkan senter di tangannya. "Di sana gelap sekali dan benda ini tiba-tiba saja mati."

Lily terdiam. Mulai merasa khawatir di dalam hati. Ya Tuhan, ini sudah di luar kendali.

"Baiklah, kita minta bantuan polisi."

* * *

Perlu waktu lama untuk mencapai kantor polisi. Jalanan yang licin dan gelap serta tamparan angin bercampur salju yang menusuk sampai ke celah pori-pori jadi sebab.

Baik Mizki dan Lily tak mengerti, hari pertama salju turun biasanya masih bersahabat. Kucuran es hanya satu-dua. Itu pun lambat-lambat. Tapi yang sekarang, seperti badai. Seolah semesta tak mengijinkan mereka pergi. Seolah mereka tak diperbolehkan mencari Kaito.

* * *

Jauh di taman terpencil, duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang telah meranggas, Kaito bersandar menekuk lutut. Setengah wajahnya ia sembunyikan di leher mantel, mempertahankan kehangatan agar tetap bersamanya, meski tak terlalu banyak membantu.

Rambut dan pundak Kaito basah oleh salju. Napas turun-naik dengan cepat.  
Suhu yang semakin turun membuat tubuh kecil Kaito menggigil: oleh dingin dan rasa kantuk. Berkali-kali ia menarik ingus dan menggeretakkan gigi.

_Tidak, tidak_, dia menggeleng. Dia tidak boleh menyerah. Dia harus tetap di sini sampai besok tiba kemudian bertemu Meiko. Dia harus kuat.

Kaito mengangkat pandangan, menatap salju yang terus jatuh dari langit. Mereka mirip kelopak sakura di musim semi. Dan ketika ia memikirkan sakura, yang muncul di dalam benaknya adalah kali pertama ia bertemu Meiko.

Anak itu nyengir membayangkan sosok Meiko yang tertawa ke arahnya dengan satu-dua guguran kelopak sakura menempel di rambutnya. Namun hawa dingin yang menerjang mengubah bentuk cengirannya jadi aneh.

Hawa dingin dan bayangan akan musim semi yang hangat bersama Meiko benar-benar membuat mata Kaito semakin berat. Dia menyandarkan kepala, menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nada sendu sebelum menyerah pada kantuk dan menutup mata. Terlelap.

"—Peri pohon sakura…."

* * *

Pagi hari setelah badai, Meiko datang ke taman itu. Setelah berminggu-minggu Kaito absen, Meiko sebenarnya tak mengharapkan apa pun. Dia hanya datang karena menyukai tempat itu. Tapi kalau Kaito datang lagi, tentu saja dia senang luar biasa. Oh, dia punya banyak sekali hal yang ingin diceritakan pada Kaito—berita tentang Papa-nya yang akan membatalkan penggusuran panti tempat Kaito tinggal, misalnya?

Tap, tap, tap.

Anak perempuan itu menyusur jalan setapak. Berhati-hati agar tidak menginjak lapisan es yang licin.

Perasaan senang dan riang menjalari dada Meiko ketika melihat sosok Kaito duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Lutut tertekuk, mata tertutup. Salju menumpuk di bahu dan kepala anak itu.

Meiko tertawa. _Kaito sudah datang dari jam berapa sih?_

Hap, hap, hap, Meiko menghampiri Kaito. Pipinya merona akibat rasa senang. "Kai, kau datang! Kupikir kau tidak akan datang lagi." Meiko menyingkirkan salju dari kepala Kaito. Ia mengikik saat anak laki-laki itu tak juga bangun.

"Hei, hei, Kai. Jangan tidur di sini." Puk, telunjuknya menunjuk pipi Kaito. "Mama selalu melarangku tidur di tengah salju. Katanya nanti bisa kena hipo—eng, hipo—?" Meiko berpikir, sejenak. Mencoba mengingat istilah yang masih sulit diucap lidah anak kecil sepertinya. "Ah, hipotermos*! Nanti kamu kena hipotermos, loh!"

Tak ada jawaban. Mata Kaito masih tertutup. Tapi Meiko malah menarik senyum. Sepertinya Kaito tidur sangat pulas.

Pelan, Meiko menarik syal yang ia kenakan—warnanya merah marun, tanda mata dari mama yang telah tiada— melingkarkan setengahnya di leher Kaito, kemudian mengecup singkat dahi anak laki-laki itu. Sebuah kecupan polos dari seorang anak-anak—karena Meiko ingat, mamanya dulu selalu mencium dahinya dengan sayang sebelum tidur. Rutinitas wajib. Tanpanya, Meiko selalu mengalami mimpi buruk. Itu pula alasan mengapa Meiko memberi Kaito kecupan di dahi: karena dia ingin Kaito bermimpi indah.

Meiko nyengir lebar melihat wajah Kaito yang terlelap. Rona mawar bermain di kedua pipi.

"_Oyasumi_, Kaito!"

* * *

**[ FIN ]**

* * *

[*] Yang Meiko maksud adalah hipotermia. Tapi karena (ceritanya) dia masih 8 tahun, jadi lidahnya salah ngucap.

* * *

Sebenernya ini cuma draft lama yang dibikin sejak Desember tahum lalu dan baru kelar sekarang. Awalnya ini adalah KaitoMiku, lalu berubah jadi KaitoLuka, YuumaLuka, lalu entah kenapa sekarang malah jadi KaitoMeiko lol. Gapapa lah, KaiMei otp saya juga btw hshshshs

Jujur aja, bener-bener gak puas sama ini. Alurnya kelewat ngebut, terutama bagian akhir. Dan saya juga merasa gagal bikin karakter anak-anak di sini betul-betul pyua /sigh/

Tadinya masih mau eksplor interaksi antara KaiMei dan Lily, tapi apa daya wordnya udah menunjukkan jumlah yang mengerikan dan deadline udah di depan mata. Kalian boleh marahin saya kok, saya juga gak akan melawan /shrug/

Kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.

Salam,

devsky


End file.
